Paper Lynton: Journey of 100 Themes
by maddishMudkipz
Summary: Sister Fic to Nicole Peach's 'A Witch's Story' . A 100 Themes Challenge Based on Papers and Piranha Plants: An Uncanny Tale. Join the Supportress Lynton through the marvelous Truffle Islands as she overcomes the 5 Witches and the Matriarch, Queen Truffle. Based off of 100themewriter's 'The Original List of Themes'
1. Theme 001: Introduction

Paper Lynton: Journey of 100 Themes

Theme 001: Introduction

**A/N: **Hiya! maddishHatter here. The author of this 100 themes challenge. Not sure what to say! This story is based off my Roleplay: Papers and Piranha Plants: An Uncanny Tale, which is based off of Mario. I do not own the Mario franchise, that belongs to Nintendo, but I do own my OCs and this whole concept. I'd like to give special praise to Nicole Peach, who is curretly writing a Sister Fic of this story based of her OC.

Well, sorry to feel you waiting! Enjoy. HATZ OUT!

* * *

"Her name was Lynton Karkhi!" The golden Doogan said to her identically coloured child- who was sitting on the beige carpet, playing with a 4-wheeled toy go-cart. The young pup gasped, dropping the toy and crawled on his mother's lap, the child licked his mother's golden-furred face after he had crawled up her leg and she smiled.

"What about Aunty Lyn? Tell me mummy, please, please!" He called enthusiastically

"Watch out Pip, you know full-well how Paws gets when you tell him about your adventures with Lynton." Paw's dark furred father, Fido said carefully, sitting at the dinner table with a cup of Truffle Island Coffee (the best in the world). Pip sighed.

"BUT FIIIDO" Pip whined "If Paws never learns about my story, then he'll think I'm a deadbeat, like you"

Fido frowned, but snorted "You're a stay at home mother, I am a construction worker with experience in blacksmithing." He retorted "I earn more coinage in one week than you did in your whole journey"

"Well, I don't see a wedding ring, do I?'

Fido took a sip of his coffee and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right" He knew full well it was a bad omen to argue with Pip, or any woman.

"ANYWAYS, before your daddy so rudely interrupted, I was gonna tell you about my adventure before I settled down with Daddy and had you" Pip playfully poked Paws' poke and he sneezed and giggled.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing" Fido said, staring intently at his lover, the adventurer Pippins the Doogan.

"I miss everyone, sure. I miss Lynton the most, ever since she disappeared" Pip admitted.

"What happened to Aunty Lyn, mummy?" Paws asked, wrinkling nose as Pip scratched under his ear.

"She visited us all before she just… dropped off the face of the planet. As a matter of fact, she saw you when you were all pink and wrinkly" Pip giggled and scrunched Paws' face. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Didn't she see Nukesalot before he passed." Fido asked, sipping his coffee and sighing.

Pip nodded, "she did. I presume she left after that" She smiled sadly, "all of us, even the normally emotionless Pengun shed a tear that day"

"C'mon, keep going! What about when you met Aunty Lyn? When did her story start?" Paws asked "C'mon mummy, I'm old enough for you to tell me!"

"You're only five" Fido pointed out, causing Paws to turn his head to his father, "Maybe you should put Paws to bed, Pip. You can tell me your story"

"But daddy!" Paws cried dramatically "I wanna hear the story! It doesn't have to be anything bad. Please!"

"Don't you have a playdate with Marc and Laylee tomorrow?" Pip asked, Paws frowned cutely.

"Yeah… But I wanna listen to the story"

"You should get an early night so you aren't all grouchy when you meet them in the afternoon" Pip said to her son, she stuck her tongue out, "C'mon, I'll bath you, then bed. That's an order, pup!"

"Yes ma'am!" Paws stood on Pip's lap and saluted, she kissed him on the head and picked him up, walking into the bathroom.

After the two had left, Fido smiled, finishing his coffee. He hopped off the chair and walked to a drawer, picking out a little black and teal book.

"Ah, here it is. Lynton's diary. I'll just have a little read and then to bed" he said to himself, shutting the drawer and sitting on the couch where Pip and Paws sat.

"YOU LITTLE-!" Pip yelled "GET BACK IN THE BATH"

Paws giggle/screamed and a splash was heard.

"DRATS, IS MY NEW SHIRT!"

"Are you okay in there?" Fido called, raising his voice.

"Daddy!" A sopping wet Paws ran stark to the living room and jumped on Fido, shocked, held the diary up to protect himself.

* * *

BZZZZZZZZ.

Pip looked away from Fido angrily, growling threateningly as he blow-dried the diary feebly.

"I can't believe you." Pip said furiously

"I'm sorry" Fido signed and Pip grunted.

"Jerk, Why on earth were you reading the diary?"

"Well, you've been pretty blunt on the topic of your adventure for the last few months. I missed you telling your little anecdotes" Fido replied "I should have just asked you. I'm sorry"

"I suppose it's my fault, but you know Paws can be a pain in the ass when he's wet"

"I should have helped you" A click and the door opened.

"Pip, dad, I'm home" A black and brown Doogan walked through the door, she wore thin glasses and a bandana. She had taken off a motorbike helmet.

"Where were you, young lady?" Fido stopped the blow-drier. The teenaged Doogan sighed "it's almost 10pm."

"Sorry, Latna wanted to study at the library and Chiisana wanted to look at the blacksmith's bows, if you know what I mean"

"No excuse, I'm sure Fido set a curfew" Pip said sternly. The teenager rolled her eyes.

"You aren't my mother, stop acting like it" She snapped at Pip, chucking her leather on the ground.

"Tamiel, That is no way to talk to Pip!" Fido scolded as Tamiel walked down into the corridor, she opened Paws' Room, muttering a good night before closing it gently. She opened the door to her room and slammed it.

"I did nothing to deserve that" Pip said simply, crossing her arms "Ungrateful little-"

"She's my daughter, your step-daughter. Sure she holds… something against you, doesn't mean you can call her names" Fido said, feeling the pages and that they were dry. Thankfully, Lynton had written it with her own magic, so the words didn't smudge.

"I wish I could help is all…" Pip sighed, she sat down on the long lounge and sighed again "I can't help people who don't want help. Who don't want my help"

"I'm sure you do. Tam's probably still trying to get over her mother's death" Fido reasoned "remember how you were when Nukesalot passed? Erratic and unreasonable, you wouldn't even talk to your own baby son and would even get angry at him when he did something silly."

Pip sighed as Fido closed the diary and sat behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and the golden Doogan laid on the other abyss black Doogan.

"You said you wanted to hear an anecdote?" Pip asked rhetorically, "Here's one.


	2. Theme 002: Complicated

Paper Lynton: Journey of 100 Themes

Theme 002: Complicated

6 Years ago…

* * *

What the hell was going on? I straightened the crème-coloured coattails of my cloak as I stood from the soft earth, my flabby stomach growled hungrily as I pulled on the pink and white long tunic. Gods, why was this outfit so vexingly annoying? Why was I on the ground? Who was I? A gossamer of my brown hair fell into my face and I batted it away with a chubby hand. Where was I?

I was in a forest, with grass as green as my elbows- I patted my elbows self consciously- and trees tall enough to be giants (at least 40 feet tall, compared to my freakish 6ft tall). On the ground around me, small flowers grew in colourful patches and a small spring trickled in the background and a wooden chest with silver trimming stood before me, I felt a sentient presence within, but dismissed it because a living chest was stupid.

* * *

I walked over to the small spring, smelling the crisp water… actually the water just reeked of algae and I had to cover my nose. I dipped a finger in the water curiously, I could feel the green plant-type thing in the water. I tentatively flourished my finger dramatically from the water. I turned my head.

Green finger.

I wiped it on the grass. Still green,

I wiped it on my tunic. Still green.

The water had dyed my finger green!

Feeling like a smartass, I dipped my long, sultry brown hair into the water up to about an inch before my scalp. I looked at my grass green index finger. I must of looked pretty strange, hunched over, head down. I pulled my head from the water, making sure my wet hair didn't slap me. I wrung it down slowly but surely, I grabbed a lock of my long hair and looked at it.

Green.

I felt accomplished suddenly, a grin brimming on my face as I heaved myself up and walked over to the chest. I went to open it, but my fingers ticked the top of it and the chest snapped open automatically. It revealed something… a small stick with a oval spiral on the top coloured gold. I could feel that it was made of wood when I picked it up and not of actual gold.

Dodgy bastard.

There was also a red and white-spotted capped mushroom that smelled like the glorious fried ambrosia called bacon and a brown messenger bad with an extra long strap still to find. I shoved the mushroom in the bag and flung the strap over my shoulder. If someone saw me, they'd probably think I was a green-haired, fat moron holding a fairy wand. I heard shuffling in the bushes and squealed the most feminine sounding squeal I could muster.

"I hast heard a squeal!" someone called, oh no, someone really was here "I see an opening! I am here to saveth thou, damsel!"

"N-no! I'm indecent!" I shrieked an obvious lie, I was clothed, but it was too late, a small bomb-like creature coloured snow white stumbled through the bush. A steel black helmet visor fell over his face and he gasped.

"WITCH!" He cried, deciding to play along, I snarled and cackled.

"YES! It is me! The Witch; Kreimhild Gretchen, here to destroy the world!" I shouted dramatically- I always wanted to be an actor-, flicking my algae green hair, I pointed my wand at the bomb.

"NAY! I shan't let thine go any further, evil conjurer of the damned!" The Bomb cried. Wow. He actually believed me.

HSSSSSSS.

The fuse on the top of his head hissed.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! I'm not actually a witch!" I called, eyes wide in shock as the bomb-thing glared at me.

"I shall take us both to the grave, harlot of the demon Jaydes!"

BOOT

I kicked the bomb into the spring with surprisingly pinpoint accuracy. The fuse sizzled dead.

"I AM NOT A HARLOT, YOU KNIGHT WANNABE!" I screamed, as I kicked him. I noticed bubbles come from the water, but it was cut short.

Whoops. I ran as quick as I could and tried to fish the now-drowning bomb thing.

* * *

I petted the now green Bob-omb, we had been sitting on the grass amusing each other with snark and compliments for the last 5 minutes.

"Sorry about that, I'm Lynton" I said quickly.

"Nay milady Lynton, 'twas my fault entirely for I overreacted" The bob-omb said "My name is Sir Nukesalot, I was searching for a lost damsel, her name is Lady Barretta."

"I haven't seen her. I've been here for about half an hour or so. Where are we anyways?" I asked seriously, Lady Barretta, never heard of her.

"We are in the Paint Forest, on the North-East side of Truffle Island. I would say we are on the outer ring of the forest. I do not see any trees of blue" Sir Nukesalot said, frowning slightly. Besides his figure, he had a surprisingly serene baritone voice that reminded me of someone.

Suddenly, clanging was heard.

"HUP 2 HUP 2, KEEP GOING!"

"The Imperial Bob-omb League have made their move to find my love. The voice we had just heard was the voice of Lord Atum, my sworn nemesis." Nukesalot said sadly, he turned away from me. I clenched my fist. I had teased him, kicked him and turned him green. I was sort of obliged to help him...

"I'll help you find Lady Barretta before those IBL bastards find her and then she'll have to love you. I'm not a hero, I don't fight, but this wand may be able to help. Even though I look like a total fairy holding it! We should team up, kick some ass and save a princess or a lady or something!" I said, standing as I pumped my fist.

Nukesalot's eyes shimmered with tears.

"I-I am in awe of your courage, Lady Lynton. I shall accompany you and we shall save the lovely Lady Barretta together" The Bomb Knight called chivalrously. I smiled and wiped my eyes.

Sir Nukesalot the Bob-omb joined the team!

* * *

**A/N: I** **made few references as a last resort of comedy. I'm not sure how** **I** **went.**

**Lynton, Nukesalot, the IBL and the whole of Truffle Island belongs to me.**

**Anything Mario related that has something to do with this story belongs to Nintendo or other franchises.**

**Anyways,** **if you like** **it so far, feel free to review,** **I'm** **not really fussed if you don't. *Cue paranoia***

**Cheers, Hatz, Stay shroomy~**

* * *

**BONUS-**

Q: If you could have a theme song, what would it be and why?

**Lynton:** Hmmm, good question. I would say Snow Fairy, even though it's in Japanese, the lyrics are awesome, Oh Yeah!

**Sir Nukesalot:** My theme song would most likely be English Rose Gardens. It is a beautiful piano piece which breaketh my heart every time I hear it.


End file.
